


Цензура

by MrValentine



Series: Various sketches [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Various sketches [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710187
Kudos: 2





	Цензура

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/gifts).



\- Да хрена с два эта свинина возьмёт золото, - буркнул Юра, глядя на большой плазменный телевизор в гостиничном номере. Плисецкий сидел в большом мягком кресле, закинув ноги на подлокотник и держа в руках смартфон. На экране телевизора мелькали фигуристы в ярких костюмах - короткая программа парного катания была в самом разгаре.

\- Юра, я ведь тебя просил, - послышался низкий голос Отабека откуда-то из другого конца комнаты. Казах оторвался от книги, которую читал, и впился взглядом в Плисецкого.

Ощутив неприятный холодок, пробежавший по спине, Юра втянул голову в плечи.

\- Извини, Бек, - виновато выдавил он из себя и, не удержавшись, выпалил: - но что поделать, если он такой хреновый фигурист.

Послышался тихий скрип софы, и через несколько секунд возле Плисецкого возник Отабек. Схватив его за ухо, Алтын потянул вверх, заставляя подростка встать на ноги.

\- Ай-ай-ай, Бек, отпусти! - начал возмущаться Юра, выронив телефон на кресло и крепко сжав предплечье казаха обеими руками.

\- Отпущу, если пообещаешь, что больше я от тебя таких слов не услышу, - серьёзно ответил Алтын, все ещё сжимая пальцами ухо Плисецкого.

\- Обещаю! Обещаю! Отпусти, блин! - взмолился подросток начавшим уже подрагивать голосом.

Когда Отабек разжал пальцы, Юра отшатнулся от него, потирая горевшее красное ухо и обиженно глядя на казаха исподлобья. Постояв несколько мгновений в тишине, прерываемой лишь восхищенными возгласами комментатора из негромко работавшего телевизора, Алтын протянул руки к Плисецкому и обнял подростка, прижав его к себе, в знак примирения. Юра уткнулся носом в шею казаха и неуверенно коснулся ладонями его спины.

\- Знаешь, Бек, - немного помолчав, произнес он, - мне очень повезло. Несмотря ни на что, у меня самый охренительный парень, - Плисецкий крепче обнял Отабека и коснулся губами его шеи.

Алтын лишь покачал головой и улыбнулся, поглаживая Юру по волосам. Этого парнишку уже ничто не изменит. Даже он.


End file.
